joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabelle (True Profile)
Summary Isabelle is a character from Animal Crossing, She was added to the roaster for the 2018 game, Super Smash Bros Ultimate. You can see her info more here: Click Here Powers and Stats Tier: Infinitely High Memetic+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Name: Isabelle Age: 28 Gender: Female Origin: Super Smash Bros Ultimate Classification: Goddess Dog Powers and Abilities: Super Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist (Maybe could be good at fight in a battle as she's skilled at training fight.), Weapon Mastery (Has many weapons that she has.), Stealth Mastery (Was good at seek in a battle as she surprised to attack when she can be sneaky or hide.), Luck Manipulation (Can manipulate luck to herself which she cannot be harmed in a battle.), Omega Rage Power (Can went rage as similar to Aggrestuko.), Body Manipulation (Can manipulate body to grow swole on her arms.), Invincible (Couldn't be harmed as she has more durability.), Immorality (Types 10; Couldn't be harmed, she always be alive which can't be died in a battle as people seem.), Thicc Manipulation (Can manipulate thicc on her body, and this too.), Death Manipulation (Can manipulate death when she finished beat up on your kiddo.), Shapeshifting (Can turn into Buff Isabelle.), Immunity/Resistance to Lewdness Manipulation (Can be immunity & resistance to lewdness including all of lewds of Isabelle in Rule 34.), Dancing Power (Because of this), Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Could just fought off of all SSBU characters in the entire Super Smash Brothers Ultimate with her powers.) | Memetic Level (Could just ruins everything in all of FCs Verse, Your Life, and Shadbase which that was make her top tier to Memetic.) Speed: MFTL+ (Could kept up with all SSBU characters.) | Memetic (Due to being Memetic.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Memetic (Can lifting everything as she can training to lifting who did this with extremely ease.) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Memetic (Can be strike on them.) Durability: Universal+ Level | Memetic Level, Higher with Invincible (Due to cannot get harmed from anyone attacks.) Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Universal+, Higher with power-ups | Memetic, Higher with her powers Standard Equipment: a Delet This Grenade, a Chainsaw, a Umbrella, a 100t Hammer, a yellow car, a toy hammer, a stop sign, a birthday cone, a gun, a new leaf, a cardboard, a pen, a rock guitar, a infinity gauntlet, and Disguises of all SSBU Characters. Intelligence:' Likely Above Average' (Skilled at work, Has training dance with two Incineroars, and Can seem to be good luck in the world.) | Omniscience+ (She has been knows of everything even including knows her powers & feats to do anything in a battle, she can knows about stats and weakness with her information where she can able to slapped your ass and knows when she tell you that she wants you to help for destroyed all lewds pictures and gifs in Rule 34.) Weaknesses: None Notable | Noticeably weaker when she seem to be failed at Rule 34 Users Artists who made porn of herself that could make killed her, Get banging on a table by Steve, Vore Fetishes Arts of Isabelle, and Fears to saying that she ruins your life when people does ruined your childhood. Key: SSBU Feats | Meme Edition Notable Attacks/Technique: Here Note: This is just not updated profile of Isabelle because i need work to updated this profile when I'm do a thread about Isabelle who need to have more haxes, and more superiors, if you'll need to help me for found about her feats has found in Know Your Meme, Twitter, Youtube, and even on Google, so you must find them yourself for ask me to do research on a thread of Isabelle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Memetic tier Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Memes Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Parasol Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Rage Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Immortals Category:Thicc Category:Death Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Another damn Godmode